Barko-mute
The Barko-mute is the worlds leading pet silencer since the muzzle. Fear not, we no longer have to feel guilt over putting muzzles on our overly talkative and chatty dogs. It has a “play” setting that allows the dog to bark as much as they please until the controller wants to switch to a “silence” setting, where barks are automatically muted. Barko-mute not only mutes barks, but it also teaches dogs behavior cues on when to bark and when not to bark. Barko-mute recognizes any type of bark frequency when it is turned on and in range. It recognizes the barks on over 300 types of breeds and has Barksmart'© '''technology that can decipher the different types of barks and what they mean. It then sends out a series of vibrations to mute out the sound of the bark so it is virtually silent to the human ear. If Barko-mute recognizes a call of distress, a warning of danger or a direct need from a dog, it will automatically filter through the bark. Barksmart'© can filter through possible noises that are not barks made by your own dog because of our intelligent set up process. When receiving Barko-mute, your dogs bark voice is recorded on our device in which recognizes the bark in different climates and environments. This is so because you do not want Barko-mute accidentally muting another dogs barks. Barko-mute was first introduced into the market place in 2010 where it was extremely criticized for its lack of compassion, and safety for the dog itself. Petitions were filed and the product had been pulled off the shelves due to an animal cruelty suit. This was a public and marketing disaster for Barko-mute. After many changes in the structure and the introduction of Barksmart© '''technology, in 2014 Barko-mute had been completely reintroduced into the market through the AKC (American Kennel Club) that put forth an announcement letting consumers know that it was completely safe to use on your pet. The sponsorship sparked many skeptics but after being in the market place for over a year, Barko-mute has gotten extremely good reviews in the Dog breeding industries. Barko-mute sponsors a number of Instagram famous dogs such as Charles the Mini Korgi, Lucy Lou the Golden Puppy and Hannah the Hearty Husky. Barko-mute markets directly to their consumers through these channels because they are seen as less forceful than TV or magazines. These sponsored dogs have their own personal coupon codes for their followers to use for a discount on Barko-mute. Lucy Lou the Golden Puppy shows a number of videos using Barko-mute by having her owner’s device turned on and in range and demonstrating a bark that is considered “naughty” so the consumers can see how Barko-mute is used and how easy it is for the owners to navigate it as well. Barko-mute comes in a variety of colors and sizes so it can fit virtually every dog. Barks-Mute comes at a low price of $39.99 for small dogs, $49.99 for medium dogs and $59.99 for large dogs. Kathryn Conti